Silicon (Steven watcher)
Silicon is a gem of high intelligence owned by Steven watcher. ''Appearance Silicon has a slim and tall build. He always has the appearance of grease and oil being in his hair (but most the time they are in there anyway) and he has his hair styled in a mad scientist look, he already has the scientist part down pat now just for the mad part. In some newer RPs Silicon is practically identical except for the fact he is a robot read history for more information. History Silicon was friends with Onyx, Mineral and Gold before going on his first planetary assignment to a new kindergarten how ever while he was there there was some unknown freak accident costing him his life. Now in some modern RPs Gold rebuilt him a robotic body and got him to possess it. Gold got the idea after the death of Jet or Pyrite and Magnetite now known as Pyr0 & Magikkyu. To find out more on how Silicon possessed the robot read abilities. Abilities Silicon actually lacks in most gem abilities as of his robot suit but still can bubble and fuse. Unique Abilities Electrokinesis Silicon has the power to create then disperse electricity through his body and manipulate that electricity or any other electricity. Sonar An extension of silicons electrokinesis he can sence where things are based on the electricity bouncing if objects though most gems would be able to avoid it if had the correct knowledge. Conciseness Transfer Silicon has the ability to transfer his conciseness to different types of technology and control them from the inside, this ability also works when poofed as the gem works as a USB that plugs into the technology and gives him control over it. Side note on the inside/back of his gem (the side facing inwards) has a USB exit and entry point. USB Silicon has the power to take information from any tech and store it in his gem, he can access this information whenever though he can reach a point where his storage is full and also transfer it to other USBs or technology. Corruptor Silicones weapon is a corruptor, it glitches a gem and freezes them in place for a second, when stabbed. It has no other side affects and has to be a hit nearby the gem, it is also identical to a gem destabiliser. Skills Hacking Silicon is a skilled hacker and can get through nearly any firewall given enough time though the new gem technology he has large difficulties with. Tactical Know-How Silicon may not be the best fighter but he knows the best strategy, though he can almost never put it to use. General Technology Knowledge Silicon know nearly every about basic technology, maybe not as much after his time dead but still, he can come across a type of technology he has never seen anything alike before and reverse engineer it within a month or two as long as it isn't new homeworld tech. Down Falls Silicon has many down falls, a few of them being because of his robotic body. Speed As a side affect if the robot body he can't move anywhere near fast, the fastest he can go is a slow jog for running and his general movements aren't any better. Strength Silicon is not very strong as he is made to be a engineer, he isn't a fighter in the slightest. That along with his lack of training makes him not good in battle. Water In Silicons robot body he has found a new found weakness for water, it rusts out his system and shuts him down. Gemmology'' * Silicon carbide is a synthetic material that possesses a hardness that is higher than diamond * It is often used in sandpapers, grinding wheels and cutting tools * It was discovered by the American inventor Edward G. Acheson * One sample of natural silicon carbide has been found in the Canyon Diablo meteorite, Arizona, America. Category:Watcher's characters Category:A to Z Category:Roleplay characters Category:Characters Category:When War Begins Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Under Construction Category:Approved Characters